


I'm Just Homesick and Hurting

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Injury, Flash Fiction, Injury, M/M, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: There are few things that are as heartbreaking as a man who just wants to return home
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Kit Fisto/Plo Koon, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & Shaak Ti
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 17





	I'm Just Homesick and Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 93 is a follow up to 85 where the Council saves [Plo]. With either Shaak or Kit with the Wolffepack
> 
> 93\. “I just want to go home.”
> 
> [Here's 85](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649708)

The problem with getting Plo Koon out of the fortress was that too many of the Council wanted to go— and that didn’t account for the fact that somehow the elder Master Koon had caught wind of his nephew’s capture. But the Council had settled on four Jedi and one Battalion— General Monn would lead the 104th as the frontal assault with Shaak, Kit and Ahsoka infiltrating and getting Plo. 

But the aftermath was what hurt the most, the struggling wheezes and rasps from Plo as Sinker and Ghost hooked him up to a nebulizer, and draped a heavy cloth over his eyes, Ember grabbing the bone-menders, the bacta— everything under the sun to help. Ahsoka had collapsed not very long after they had gotten Plo situated, a combination of anxiety and lack of adrenaline getting to her and Shaak had carefully moved her into a chair, though she’d be sore when she woke. Kit was sitting in the one next to Plo’s bedside, bowed and tresses twitching and curling in distress.

Plo’s shields had been shattered, emotions clear as day, the pain and agony, everything laid out for them to feel. Ghost carefully eased the shattered metal from the Kel Dor’s hands, the remnants of his talon guards.

Plo jerked, a strangled noise escaping him but Shaak gently extended her presence, joining Kit’s as they soothed the other Jedi. 

“Shaak... Kit...” 

Shaak’s heart twisted. His voice was so raw.

“We’re here,” Kit murmured, hesitating but gently placing a hand on Plo’s wrist. He jerked again and Kit withdrew his touch quickly as he trembled. “Is there anything we can do?”

Plo whimpered, a noise so soft Shaak almost missed it as Kit leaned down. “Please... **I just want to go _home.”_**

Kit swallowed, tresses curling again before he nodded. “Of course, anything for you...” he breathed and brought his com to his lips. “Admiral Coburn, set course for Dorin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Voolvif Monn with the 104th is a reference to my Wolf and Wolffepack series where Plo and the 104th adopted Voolvif into the pack
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
